poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman is the legendary hero in Gotham City. His alter-ego is famous millionare Bruce Wayne. Winnie the Pooh and his friends teamed up with him in Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Background Early History As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Bruce Wayne then swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. Later then, Bruce returned to Gotham. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal. Wayne discovered the answer late one night while sitting in his manor. He recalled his fear of bats as a child after a large one crashed through one of the windows; he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. Thus, Batman began. Pre-''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' Shortly after the start of his career, Batman went after the mob, who ruled Gotham by corrupting the justice system and keeping the scale tipped in their favor. Most notable among these gangs was the Valestra gang, whose main hitman was a criminal most commonly known as Jack Napier. During a raid on the Ace Chemical plant led by Napier, Batman faced off with the hitman in a fight that ended with Napier falling into a vat of chemicals, disfiguring him and leaving his mind broken, turning the criminal into the madman who'd later come to be known as the Joker. Trivia *Pooh and his friends reunited with Batman in'' Pooh's Adventures of Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' and will reunite with him again in Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. *Ash and his friends will meet Batman in Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Littlefoot and his friends will meet Batman in Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series. *Aladar and his family will meet Batman in Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Batman and Robin will return in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles and Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Tino and his friends will meet Batman in Tino's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Tino's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series, Tino Tonitini and The New Batman Adventures. *Tintin and his friends will meet Batman In Tintin's Adventures Of Batman Mask Of The Phantasm, Tintin's Adventures Of Batman: The Animated Series. *Batman will sometime in the near future begin his journey following in Pooh's Adventures series footsteps starting in Batman's Adventures of Pokemon: The First Movie *Unlike Winnie The Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and Tino Tonitini, Batman has one rule that saves him from losing his own sanity and becoming the same person who killed his parents and even the Joker, Batman has not nor will he every take a life, this will be shown in Batman's Adventures Series. Gallery August2627.gif Bruce_Wayne_(Batman_Beyond).jpg|Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond) Bruce_Wayne_and Ace_Batman_Beyond.jpg|Bruce Wayne and Ace (Batman Beyond) Batman-TAS-dc-animated-universe-Bruce-Wayne.png|Bruce Wayne The_Batman.jpg|Batman (The Batman) vector-epsq.jpg|Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Manly heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:DC Characters Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Inventors Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Rich characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Messiah Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Gas Users Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Forgivers Category:Straight Man Category:Universal Protection Category:Good vs. Good Category:Insurgency members Category:Justice League Category:Batman Family Category:Guardian of Gotham Category:Merciful characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Characters voiced by Roger Craig Smith Category:Characters voiced by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced by Diedrich Bader Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Characters who have masks